The present invention relates to a support structure finding particular utility in the manufacture of furniture. Conceptually items of furniture such as tables and chairs involve the support of a substantially planar surface (e.g. a table top) above another substantially planar surface, the floor on which the item of furniture rests. Most conventional of such support means are, of course, simply elongated members i.e. legs.
The present invention does not use elongated legs for support, but instead uses inclined panel-like members connecting upper and lower support assemblies. Such a structure provides a strong, rigid support that is economical to manufacture. The panel-like members may be of identical shape and formed from conventional sheet material with little waste.